Under The Twinkling Stars
by Skye-Love90
Summary: Ash and Misty are alone under a beautiful starry night. Will their love blossom under a starry night? AAMl. Read and Review plz.


''_**UNDER THE TWINKLING STARS''**_

A/N – so this is my 2nd aaml story and I try to write it more reasonable and correct grammar words. The songs I used in this is Misty's song only which I have listen many times and it is really nice. So please read and review.

Ages:-

Ash- 20

Misty-20

Brock- 23

''THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, ASH''! Misty yelled

''NO, IT WAS YOUR FAULT, MISTY''! Ash also yelled back

''HOW IT CAN BE MY FAULT''? IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU HAVE THE MAP BUT IT FLEW AWAY AND NOW WE ARE LOST! Misty shouted on her lungs.

(Yeah, our heroes are again lost in a hill forest.)

''NOW YOU TWO SHUTUP''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brock yelled

''Sorry Brock'' Ash and Misty said together.

''good, now come on can we move now'' Brock said.

''Ok Brock as you wish'' Ash said.

''But Brock it's too dark over here, I think we should camp here''. Misty said.

''Yeah, you are correct Misty, we should camp here.'' Brock said slight disappointed.

'' Why she is only correct in our group? I think that she is the densest in our group. But still she is beautiful.'' Ash muttered to himself.

'' Did you said something Ash?'' Misty said with a death glare on her face.

''No, no nothing '' Ash said while waving a hand in front of his face.

''Good'' Misty said.

Then they all ate food which Brock has cooked. And then they went to sleep and curled in their blankets. Misty laid her sleeping bag beside Ash's.

'' Misty, are you awake?'' Ash asked looking up to the stars.

'' why are you awake? You have a grand match tomorrow you should have some sleep Ash.'' Misty replied looking to him

'' Um……………….I doesn't feel like sleeping………Well, do you like watching stars?''

''Yeah of course, means they are one of the most beautiful thing.''

'' Yeah, it's almost beautiful as you Mist.''

Misty blushed and her eyes widened in shock.

'' do you really mean what have you said just now''.

'' yeah, I mean every word I said.'' Ash said truthfully looking at her.

''um……………..well….Thanks'' Misty stuttered

''and while sleeping you look like an real angel'' Ash said in a dreamy voice

''Really?'' Misty asked confusedly.

Ash snapped out of his dream.

''Yeah'' Ash blushed not knowing how he had said.

''…………….''

''Hey Mist!'' Ash exclaimed

''Yes Ash''

"Wanna see stars from the top of the hill''

''Sure, Let's go'' Misty exclaimed

They walked to the top of the hill.

'' It's so nice over here, what do you say Misty?'' Ash asked

''Y-e-a-h '' Misty said in a shivering voice.

''Misty, are you all right?'' Ash asked in a worried tone

'' I have forgotten my blanket. I am coming in two minutes with my blanket'' Misty said.

As Misty turned to leave something caught her wrist. She turned back and saw Ash was holding her hand.

''Ash! What are you doing?'' Misty exclaimed

''calm down Mist, we can share my blanket''. Ash said smiling to her from which smile that Misty melts.

''but…………..''

''come on''

''um……………….ok''

She sat down and Ash draped the blanket around her shoulder. So they were sitting really close to each other that their knees were touching. Then suddenly Ash sighed and very nervously put his arm around Misty's neck and then pulled her into a warm embrace. Misty was shocked but then she snuggled into Ash's chest and Ash wrapped his arms around Misty spoke

''Ash…what are you doing?'' Misty said under her breathe

''Shhh………….it's just feeling so calm don't disturb this moment. ''

Misty also closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment they were sharing together. None of them spoke for two min. when suddenly Misty lifted her head.

''Ash….really this is the best thing. 'Misty said looking in his eyes that were shining.

''Yeah…this is my second best thing happened in my life till now''. Ash said also looking directly in her eyes.

Then they slowly leaned none both of them knowing what was happening suddenly their whole world went bliss as their lips met. They both were enjoying the moment, every nerves in their body had a current shot and their hair were standing at the end, Do people describe this shock when they kiss and Ash and Misty both were sharing it. They both at least seemed like kissed for an hour. And none of them can believe that-

Ash Ketchum kissing Misty Waterflower.

But due to lack of air they parted. Then Misty nuzzled her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck and Ash wrapped his arm around her waist. Then Misty spoke

''Ash…….this was my first kiss and thank you soooooooooooooooooo much'' Misty exclaimed

''But………Why?''

''To make my first kiss special''

''um….yeah your welcome''

''Well Ash,''

''Yeah''

''I have got something to tell you from whole 10 years''

"What it is Mist''

''Ash…um…I…wanted…to…say..that….that…that'' Misty stuttered

''Come on Misty say it''

''Ok, I just wanted to say that I love you Ash''

''Really'' Ash asked with wide opened eyes

''Yeah, the first time I saw you I have fall in love with you. You don't know how many time I wanted to hold you and kiss you Ash.'' Misty said

''Oh Misty I love you too''.

''Really Ash, are you serious''

''Yeah, you also don't know how many time I wanted to hold you close in my arms.''

''Oh Ash, I love you'' Misty cried in joy

''I love you too Misty'' Ash's eyes were also welled up in tears

After than they both shared a long and passionate kiss but after 5 min. they parted. Then one more time Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's chest and Ash wrapped his both arms around her.

''It is so romantic here, Watching stars with the one you love. Yes Ash?'' Misty said smiling

''Yeah, It's sooo romantic.''

The whole night Ash and Misty sat in each other's arm 'under the twinkling stars'

A/N- how it is good, bad, crappy or wonderful. I know that this is very short chappie but I also have to do homework. Hope you like it Read and review please………………………………….


End file.
